


[podfic] Forged

by DuaeCat, reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: First Meetings, Fulcrum Cassian Andor, Gen, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Rogue One, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "War is in your blood. I studied the art of war, worked to perfect it, but you? You were forged by it."Cassian recruits Hera Syndulla to the rebellion.





	[podfic] Forged

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862820) by [DuaeCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Pre-Canon, Pre-Rogue One, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Recruitment, Fulcrum Cassian Andor, First Meetings

 **Length:**  00:05:54

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Forged_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
